


Shampoo

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex, Water as Lube, washing hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Thor requests to pull Loki's hair as he fucks him.





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten: hair-pulling

"What would you do if I told you you can not bathe with me anymore?" Loki asks. He relaxes further into the almost-hot water that he and Thor currently share, lets his hair flow in the water. 

"I would kindly remind you that we used to bathe together as children, then you took away my priviledge, then gave it back as we grew. I would wait until you told me I can again," Thor replies. He scoots closer to Loki until they are a couple of inches apart. 

"Childish immaturity to childish maturity to real maturity," Loki says with a playful chuckle. 

"Do you suppose this is maturity? Bathing with your brother?" 

"If your brother is as handsome as mine." 

"I thank you." Thor smirks, looks at Loki with a fond expression. He wraps his arms around Loki and pulls them flush together, naked chest against naked chest. Loki decides it would be much more comfortable if he were on Thor's lap, straddling his hips, and so he moves to his desired position. He meets Thor's lips with a perfectly sweet kiss. 

"Besides, when we bathed as children it was purely practical. This is not," Loki adds.

"How so? We are saving water," Thor says, an eyebrow raised. 

"We have been in this bath much longer than is necessary." 

"That does not make us use more water. And we have enjoyed it," Thor says, intending it to be more of a question than he phrases, but Loki understands and he nods. 

"Very much. I would not allow it if I did not enjoy it," Loki says. He wiggles his hips, adjusts his position on Thor. 

Thor reaches up and kisses Loki, savors the humid water on his upper lip that he can feel all too well. His lips are wet with water and spit mixed together, and Thor hopes his lips feel as good as Loki's. He moves his hands to find Loki's neck, puts a careful palm on the back of it and squeezes gently. Loki happily smiles with the touch, rests his damp forehead onto Thor's. 

"Thank you," Loki mumbles. 

Thor runs a tender finger through the part of Loki's hair he can reach from the back of his neck, and the wetness of it proves to make it harder than when it is dry. He doesn't bother to respond, he knows what Loki is thanking him for. For not leaving him, for trusting him again and again, for never killing him, for loving him. 

"I would like to wash your hair," Thor says after several minutes of silence. Their position is the same, and Loki moves his hips relentlessly. He is hard, has been for at least a minute now. "And then I would like to pull it as I fuck you on our bed." 

Loki's voice is already hoarse with arousal as he replies and throws his head back, exposes his delicious skin. Thor immediately latches on, sucks and licks until beautiful bruises are formed. 

"You know I love when you do all the work," Loki says. He slides away from Thor, meets him again after grabbing the hair products he likes to use. Thor meets him with a chaste kiss, gentle lips upon gentle lips.

Loki turns so his back is facing Thor, quickly ducks under the water and back up, his hair a smooth sheet behind him. Thor dumps enough conditioner on his hands to make Loki happy and he runs his fingers through Loki's hair, feels as it softens with his touch. He carefuly coats every strand in cool-smelling conditioner, then he wraps Loki's hair in a bun and tucks it into itself, makes it stay with clever fingers.

"Face me again," he directs. Their cocks brush together in the water, making Thor's breath hitch slightly. "You feel so good," he says. 

"I know," Loki replies, a grin on his face. 

"I don't know if I can wait," Thor says, his voice wavery. 

"Do it now. Fuck me in the water," Loki says. 

Thor locks eyes with him, his stare hard and warm. "I do not want to hurt you." 

Loki almost scoffs, dismisses Thor's worries with a shove of his hips and a blinding kiss. "I am not worried about that." 

"Water makes terrible lubricant," Thor insists.

"And your cock more than makes up for that." 

Thor bites his lip in worry, lets it slide out with little resistance from the water. Loki grabs his and Thor's cocks and strokes them together. Thor cannot resist the moan that leaves his mouth. Loki captures it in a passionate kiss filled with tongue and teeth that leaves Thor completely breathless and willing to do whatever Loki coud possibly request at that time. 

"Okay," he lets out, "but tell me to stop if I hurt you."

"Won't be an issue," Loki says smugly. 

"I would still like to pull your hair. Wash out the conditioner." 

Loki does it with an expert pace, coming back out of the water to squeeze most of the liquid out so Thor can pull it easier. 

"You will have to shampoo it afterwards," Loki says. 

"I will not forget." Thor smiles, all teeth. Loki takes the chance to kiss him again, gets more teeth than actual lips. Thor wraps a hand in Loki's hair, eager to feel it inbetween his fingers, and he uses his free hand to grasp Loki's ass, circle a finger on his rim. Loki lets out a subtle moan into the kiss. 

Thor inches a finger into Loki, slower than ever, but he wants to make sure Loki is okay. Loki seems to enjoy the added burn of no lubricant, and Thor can feel Loki's cock consistently twitch against his own. It is driving Thor crazy. 

Loki does not rush Thor's prep work like he is normally fond of doing. He lets Thor take all the time he pleases, doesn't let himself become impatient. The payoff is well worth it when Thor finally chances to push in the head of his cock. It burns so much more than usual and Loki is in love with the feeling. 

Thor inches it in slowly like he did with his prep work, but Loki wouldn't want him to go any faster. The burn continues to be delicious, even as Thor stretches him out further on his cock. Soon, Thor is seated halfway inside of him, and hestitant to give him more. He takes Loki off of his lap and places him on the ledge of the bath, Loki's knees still on the bath seat, but his arms holding him up outside the water. Thor settles himself behind Loki, wraps his arms around Loki's chest so his own chest is flush with Loki's back, and then he pushes in as far as he had gotten previously. 

He delicately kisses Loki's spine, up and down a couple inches. "Are you okay?" 

"No," Loki responds, and Thor almost apologizes and pulls out, then, "You are not pulling my hair yet." 

Thor is relieved, leaves another soft kiss on Loki. "You scared me," he mumbles against drying skin. "I do not want to hurt you." 

"You are hurting me by not putting yourself completely in me," Loki replies, the sass dripping from his tongue. Thor smiles, rolls his hips and pushes in another inch. Loki moans and arches his back at the feeling, which makes Thor go up as well, adjusting the position he is in Loki. He goes in further. 

Thor desperately finds Loki's hair and he grips it while he mouths at Loki's spine and starts to shallowly fuck him. He puts more and more of himself in as he thrusts, starts to quicken his pace and tighten his grip. He leans back so his chest is not on Loki anymore, and he is officially pulling on Loki's hair. Loki lets his neck fall back into the resistance from his hair. It changes as Thor thrusts, knocks his head everywhere, and he doesn't even notice when Thor bottoms out.

Thor stops for a long second when he does bottom out. He lets Loki relax around his complete girth without any lubricant. Then he pulls out completely, and thrusts in as hard as he can. Loki almost screams, the burn overwhelming, but he thrusts back to meet Thor as a signal to not stop. Thor gets the hint and he pulls on Loki's hair harder until Loki's neck can bend no further. Loki's moans are choked off and labored, but he is still showing no signs of wanting Thor to stop, so he doesn't. 

The water adds extra resistance for Thor as he has to thrust through the water so his pace is unable to be as brutal as it is normally. Loki shoves his ass towards Thor as best as he can to try and make Thor thrust deeper, and Thor gets the hint. He pulls completely out, and goes back in insanely slowly, but he goes in deep, as deep as he can.

He lets himself relax for a moment, if only to torture a desperate Loki. Loki cusses at Thor, tells him to stop doing whatever The hell he is currently doing, and Thor grins, puts another kiss on Loki's spine. His next thrusts are languid and he stops pulling on Loki's hair, instead tangles his fingers in it.

"I love you," he mutters. Loki responds by yelling at him to get on with it, but Thor knows what he means. He always knows what Loki means. He's the only one who has ever been able to read him like an open book.

Thor fucks back into Loki and pulls his hair back again at the same time, and this time Loki really does yell. It's completely gibberish (maybe it was supposed to be Thor's name?), but it's music to Thor's ears. He lets loose, finds Loki's sweet spot and makes a point to thrust into it everytime. Loki is letting out noises he can't help anymore, urging Thor to keep going, never stop, "I'll kill you if you stop."

Thor doesn't. He lets himself fuck Loki as hard as he can manage in the water, and eventually he removes his hand from Loki's hair and instead brings it to his cock, starts to stroke it in time with his own thrusts.

Loki finishes all over the side of the tub and in the water. Thor finishes inside Loki shortly after, fucking him through both of their sensitivity. When he's done, he doesn't pull out. He grabs Loki around the chest and picks him up, Loki too fucked out to protest. He sits on the bathtub seat, with Loki on his lap, his cock still inside his ass. 

"Pull out," Loki says, but his voice is hoarse. 

"No, you're warm. And I have to shampoo your hair," Thor says. 

"I don't know how those two relate." 

Thor shrugs, and he runs his fingers down Loki's hair, then grabs the shampoo. "They don't have to as long as I get what I want." 

Loki mumbles something incoherent, then relaxes into Thor washing his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Double digits on the first day of November! Kinkvember anyone?
> 
> Also, I don't know if it's possible to tuck hair into itself, but I sure wrote it.


End file.
